United People of Rasharvok
The United People of Rasharvok, or UPR, were a group of people from the slums of Rasharvok who banded together in hiope of overthrowing the Government in a massive coup and giving themselves good jobs, away from the back breaking work in the slums. The rebellion was a very large one as over half of the Rasharvok population was forced to live in the slums while only around 30% of the population lived in high class while an entire 10% of the city's population worked as imperial guards to the Government meetings and buildings. However, those guards were not up for the challenge of such a revolt even if it was led by a ragtag group of people who had no money or support. So once again, the Government was forced to cry out for help and finally recieved an answer from MSV after waiting for three months. MSV sent the Government the first ever Mothership, which immediately targeted the slums where most of the UPR family lived. Before the Mothership could cause more destruction, the UPR surrendered helplessly and the Government happilt signed their surrender papers. When the UPR first started up in the harsh coal mines by the slums, nobody thought that they were goiing to make a difference. They had no money, no friends, and no weapons. But they did have one thing: survival instincts from years of hardship. They put them together now and were able to create weapons from the coal mining machinery they could get their hands on. Before the leaders of the coal mine were aware, the UPR staged a massive revolt and started to take over the underground of Rasharvok. As they spread their influence, their numbers grew and the UPR became a force to be reckoned with. With the underground completely in their control, the UPR established a council that would carry out new military orders. This new council sent the UPR army's sights on the upperground of Rasharvok where the rich people lived. They carried out their assault on a particulary rich district known as Aphrodite's Paradise. The guards of the district were completely taken by surprise and massacred by vengeful UPR soldiers and the district was completely obliterated. No aristrocrats survived the harsh assult, not even the women and children. It was then that the Government finally turned an eye over to the UPR and noticed them for the first time. Up until the destruction of Aphrodite's Paradise, the Government had been unaware of the UPR's invasion of the underground. They hated to venture below to the slums so they relied upon recieving messages from the underground's factory managers on the current progression. And they kept coming back as normal readings because the UPR simply took the ordinary communications and rewired them so they would replay the same boring message up to the Government every day. This had been crucial to their success because if the Government became aware of the UPR's activities while the group was still a fledgling, the Government could've stamped out the rebellion before it began. But now the Government knew about it and they dispatched imperial guards over to the ruins of Aphrodite's Paradise. In the resounding battle, two hundred imperial guards were killed with around five hundred UPR soldiers. But because of their large numbers, the UPR could cope with such large casulties while the imperial guard could not. They were slowly pushed back by the UPR until the revouloution was almost literally at the Government's doorstep. That's when a Government miracle happened. Their cries for help were answered by the machine company MSV, who dispatched their prototype Mothership to deal with the threat. The Mothership appeared over terrified UPR soldiers and targeted the slums where their families lived and began to laze the area. The UPR let out a desperate communcae to the Government begging them to spare their families and the Government ordered the Mothership to shut down the lazing beam. Then, the UPR soldiers were surrounded and then massacred by the Government imperial guard. The peace treaty signed by the UPR was signed by one of the only surviving UPR leaders. The few that escaped the slaughter and escaped capture still reside in the dark slums of Rasharvok, quietly plotting their revenge.